A Girl's Best Freind
by HamClover
Summary: There's a new ham who needs major help. Hitoshi (who is HamClover as a ham-ham!) needs to save her owner from a deadly disase! She teams up with the hams and a new guy to save her owner!


A Girl's Best Friend, by HamClover Disclaimer- I don't own Hamtaro or it's characters, although the characters Mable, Celeste, Hitoshi, Tiko, Karu (Not in this fic), Sabra (Not in this fic), and Midge (Also not in this one) are owned by HamClover. -Prologue- Hitoshi looked very unusual for a ham. She was a light brown color with blonde stripes all over her body. She sported a ponytail, tied up in a green ribbon- her favorite color. Hitoshi's owner was very poor. Her name was Naomi. Naomi was a shy girl, her mother (Her father died in a car accident) could not afford to take care of all 3 of her children, so Naomi and her 2 brothers, Troi and Vince, had to do many chores. One day, Naomi got sick, so she lay in bed all day. Hitoshi crawls up to the edge of her cage, near Naomi. I feel so bad for her! Hitoshi thought. Naomi opened her eyes, looking at Hitoshi. She smiles. "I'm so glad you're here, Hitoshi," She murmured. Hitoshi cocked her head sympathetically. After a lot of trouble, Naomi wriggled out of her bed and over to her hamster's cage. She opens the door and Hitoshi jumps onto her hand. Naomi sits back down on her bed. Naomi grabs a small piece of paper from her worn nightstand. She opens it quickly, double-checking it. She folds it back up. Heke? Hitoshi thought. What is that for? Naomi sighs. "This is really important, okay?" Naomi asks, scanning her room to make sure her brothers weren't spying. "Vince and Troi aren't supposed to know about this," Why? "I'm really sick, and only mom knows that," Naomi takes a deep breath and sighs, "I might, die from this," Hitoshi blinked. "My mother knows a girl named Skylar, who knows how to cure my sickness." Naomi's eyes fill with tears. "Hitoshi, you're the only one who can give Skylar this note. It says for her to come here and cure me." But I don't know where she lives! "Her house, it's near a river. That, I'm afraid, is, all I know." Skylar? Okay, if it's for you, I'll do this! "I'm trusting you, Hitoshi. Everyone may think I'm crazy, but I know you can do this, please," Don't worry. Naomi hobbles over to her window. "Be careful," She whispers as she sets her hamster down on the sill. I'll try, but please don't cry Naomi! I hate it. Naomi begins to cry as Hitoshi runs off, holding the note close to her heart. -Chapter 1- Some confusion- "Great," Hitoshi mumbles. "I'm lost," She stood on the sidewalk of an abandoned street. "There's probably not a river for miles from where I am!" Hitoshi fixes her ribbon. "Poopstain," (That, in ham-ham language, is a word of frustration used by Hitoshi!) Suddenly, Hitoshi sees a pig waddle past her. Hitoshi dodges the pig, and looks up on his back. And on the pig's back is none other than Jingle! "Uh, excuse me, sir?" Hitoshi asks. Jingle stops Herbert and turns to Hitoshi. "Well hamha. What brings you here to Mardi Gras?" Jingle asks. "Heke? Mardi Gras? What's that?" She asks. "I don't know," Jingle murmurs, strumming his guitar as if there's nothing to worry about. "Is this town called Mardi Gras?" No answer. "HELLO!?" Hitoshi impatiently shouts. "I'd like to know your name! I'm Hitoshi! Do you hear me!?" Jingle did not respond, he had his eyes fixed on something across the street. "Jingle! Hamha! Long time no see!" Someone shouts from across the street. Jingle waves back. Hitoshi blinks. 3 hams run across the street and greet Jingle. "Uh, who are you guys?" Hitoshi asks the 3 hams, who happen to consist of Panda, Sandy, and Oxnard. "You don't know?" Sandy asks. ".no," Jingle strums his guitar. Sandy try's to keep back her laughter, and says, "I can't believe you don't know! Everyone rodent in this city knows about the Clubhouse!" ". Clubhouse?" "You're new here, aren't you?" Panda asks. "Kind of," Panda, Sandy, and Oxnard look up at Jingle, as if waiting for an answer. "Is she with you?" Panda asks. "Nope," Jingle responds. Oxnard nibbles his sunflower seed nervously. "So, why are you here then?" He asks. "Oh crap! I almost forgot! I've gotta go! Bye-q!" Hitoshi shouts. With that, she scramble off. "Well, she's crazy like Jingle," Sandy blurts. "You never know," Jingle begins, "What you will find under this willow that we call the sun," "Heke?" "Bye-q," "uh, okay," Jingle rides off, while Panda, Sandy, and Oxnard look at each other, totally confused. "Oh! My brain hurts! I don't get this!" Oxnard whines. "It's odd, I've never seen that ham before, she kind of looked like you and Stan, right Sandy? Sandy?" Panda asks. "Oh, what?" Sandy asks. "I'm sorry, she, I mean, that ham, she looked very, familiar," Panda and Oxnard begin to walk off. "Girl-hams cease to confuse me!" Panda sighs. Oxnard nods, obviously think of Pepper. -Chapter 2- The Park- "Oh poopstain! Where am I?" Hitoshi asked. She scans her surroundings. "A park. I'm probably in a park," She sits down on a small log and looks at the note. Why me? I don't know where the heck I'm supposed to go! I mean, there's tons of rivers around here! And who knows how many girls out there are named Skylar! Hitoshi mumbles something as she folds up the note and looks up into a tree. She squints. What is that!? A figure was dancing on a branch. Hitoshi rose slowly, and called up to the stranger. "Uh, excuse me!" The figure stopped. It jumps down the tree gracefully and trots up to her. "You new here?" The stranger asks. "Kinda," Hitoshi responds. The stranger smiles. "I'm kind of new here too, I've been here for about a year now," "That's not new," "So who are you?" "I'm Hitoshi," "Well hamha Hitoshi! I'm Celeste!" ".hamha," Celeste's tail twitches. "What's with that note?" She asks. Hitoshi hides the note behind her back. "None of your business." Just then, Sandy walks up. "Celeste, you better head to the Clubhouse, Mabe is- hey, you're that one ham I saw this morning, aren't you?" She asks. Hitoshi nods. "Why are you here?" Sandy asks. Hitoshi reluctantly shows Sandy and Celeste the note. "I'm in a hurry," Hitoshi murmurs. "Why?" Celeste asks. "My owner Naomi is very sick, she might die from her sickness." "Oh my gosh! That's so uncool! I hope she's okay!" "I do too. But Naomi sent me to find this Skylar girl, who has the cure to Naomi's sickness. This note says Naomi's address, I need to hurry, but I cant find Skylar's house, do you guys know?" "We don't know, but we may know someone who does." "Who? Who?" "Settle down! His name's Elder Ham." "Where can I find him?" "Follow us to the Clubhouse." -Chapter 3- Elder Ham- Hitoshi was astonished when she stepped into the Clubhouse. She had never seen anything like it. In fact, she'd practically never laid a paw out of Naomi's house. Everyone was friendly. Hitoshi recognized a few of the hams as the ones she saw earlier that day. Everyone was friendly, and when Hitoshi explained about her problem. "Sure we know of Elder Ham! That guy sleeps 24/7! But I have to admit, he's pretty wise." Boss exclaims. "So do you know where he is?" Hitoshi asks excitedly. "Of course we do!" Mable blurts. "Where is he? I need to find him!" Hitoshi shouts. Hitoshi really isn't what she seems at first, actually, she's quite hyper! "C'mon, we'll show ya'!" Howdy says. "Okay!" Hitoshi follows the ham-hams to a field. "He should be here somewhere," Boss murmurs. "Stan, don't you think she looks familiar?" Sandy asks her brother. "Sort of, ha, she reminds me of you!" Stan responds. "You guys coming or what?" Howdy asks. Everyone else was gone. "Yea, sorry," Sandy mumbles as she catches up with everyone else. "Are we there yet?" Hitoshi impatiently asks. "Yea, he's right there," Boss says while he points to Elder Ham, who is snoozing on a rock. "Excuse me, Elder Ham?" Hamtaro asks. "Huh, oh, it's you. Why hello." Elder Ham says, waking up. "What brings you hams here?" "Our friend Hitoshi is searching for someone, do you happen to know where she is?" Bijou asks. Hitoshi steps forward. "Who are you looking for?" Elder Ham asks. "She's a human and her name is Skylar. My owner, she's dying, and Skylar is the only one who has the cure. I need to know where she is." Hitoshi responds. Elder Ham scratches his chin in thought. "Let me see, Skylar, Skylar, Skylar. well, I don't know where you can find this Skylar, but I know someone who can." "Who? Who?" "His name is Tiko. He lives somewhere around here." "What does he look like? I don't have all day!" "He is light brown, almost a golden color, you really can't miss him." "Will he tell me where Skylar is?" "Perhaps. He is a field ham, and he's lived his whole life around here, so I suggest you go see him. That's all I know. zu, zu, zu," "He fell asleep," Hitoshi mumbles. "He always does, get used to it," Mable adds. Hitoshi begins to run in a direction. Noticing that no one's following her, she stops. "You guys coming? I have to find Tiko!" "Uh, yea, I guess," The hams all say. Hitoshi ignores them and runs off, while the gang follows. -Chapter 4- Searching for Tiko- "I don't see how we're going to find this Tiko guy." Hitoshi whines. "Hey, it's your owner we're saving! Keep that in mind!" Celeste snaps. Hitoshi nods. "Okay, I say we split up, that way we can find this Tiko ham faster." Boss suggests. "Good idea," Dexter adds. The hams split up- Hitoshi, Mable, Sandy, Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, Boss, Hamtaro, and Bijou in one group, everyone else in another. "Tiko! Tiko! Yo Tiko! Where are you!?" Hitoshi shouts as she searches for him. "Geez, it sound as if you've known Tiko or something!" Cappy says. Hitoshi grins and shakes her head. "Nope, I've never seen him." After hours of searching, the hams where about to give up when Panda spotted something one a small island in a river. (Not the one Skylar lives next to!) "Who is that!?" Maxwell shouts. Hitoshi steps on the beach on the river and squints. A golden colored hamster sits on the small island with his legs crossed. His hair on the top of his head waves in the wind. "Hey guys, I think that's Tiko!" Hitoshi shouts. "Tiko! Hey Tiko! Over here!" Tiko looks up. "What?" He asks. "We need to ask you for directions!" Boss yells. Tiko rises slowly. "Uh how are you going to get over here? Hams can't swim!" Mable shouts. Tiko doesn't respond. "Tiko! Be careful!" He doesn't listen and walks across the river. "Why? The river only goes up to my knees," Tiko asks. Everyone falls anime style. -Chapter 4- Remembering- Hitoshi rolls over in her bed. Boss had been nice enough to let her stay the night in the Clubhouse. Although Boss was in a different room, she still had company- Snoozer. Hitoshi had been thinking about what had happened that day. Lots of things had happened. She met so many new hams! Hitoshi smiled when she thought of Tiko. She remembered talking to him. "Tiko, we heard you know where to find Skylar, is that right?" Hitoshi had asked the strange ham. Tiko smiled. "Of course I do, she took me in when I had no home." He responded. "Heke? Wadda 'ya mean?" Hitoshi asked. "I am part field ham, part tame ham, and when my mom gave birth to me her owner threw me out, calling me a mutt of course." "Oh that's terrible! Who'd you survive?" "Skylar found me and raised me. I consider myself a field ham even though Skylar feeds me." Tiko seemed to show no emotion when he said he was abandoned. "Weren't you upset about being kicked out?" "Naw, not really, I like it here." "So you know where Skylar is?" Hitoshi asked eagerly. Tiko's smile turned to a frown. "Why do you want to see her?" He asked. "Because! My owner will die if I don't get the medicine! See?" Hitoshi shouted as she showed the scruffy haired ham the note. Tiko took it from her hands and scanned the note quickly. His frown turned back to a smile as he looked up at her. All the other hams where there, but they didn't say a word. (Possibly because they were still surprised about Tiko's. entrance) "I can lead you to her if you want, but why are all these guys here?" Hitoshi looks behind her. "Oh! These are my friends. They're helping me out." "For what?" Hitoshi takes a deep breath. "Okay, it's a long story." "I have the time." "Well Naomi's my owner. Her mom's a widow and really poor so Naomi and her 2 brothers have to do all the work and now Naomi's got this really bad sickness and she may die from it. She sent me to get the medicine. She says your owner, I mean caretaker, has it." "She probably does." "So can you help me?" "Sure I can." "Oh thank you so much! You wont regret this!" "Why would I regret this? I'm no some selfish jerk." "Well, I mean, oh never mind." "Okay how 'bout you meet me here tomorrow. You only." "Why?" "Cause, for Skylar's safety." Hitoshi blinks. Her mind back in the Clubhouse, she ponders about why Tiko was so cautious. He must be hiding something. Hitoshi thought. She rolls over again. He said it was for Skylar's safety, he probably really cares for her. I would too if someone took me in, I'd be pretty protective too. Hitoshi's eyes widen. Or maybe he's a secret agent trying to stop me from saving Naomi! Oh poopstain! I hope he's nice! Hitoshi shakes her head and laughs. Too bad the hams cant come with me. They've helped me out so much. Ha, they should make a job out of it. Hitoshi's smile turns to a frown. Naomi. I hopes she's okay. I don't care what happens to me! I just hope she'll be fine! I'm like her best friend. She's my best friend. Hitoshi sits up. "I'm her best friend." Hitoshi murmurs. Her eyes begin to fill with tears, but she chokes them back. "Don't worry Naomi! You won't die with Hitoshi at your side!" "But she's miles away from here. zu, zu, zu," Snoozer murmurs. Hitoshi pauses and falls back down. "You've got a point." "I always do. zu, zu, zu," Hitoshi turns to Snoozer and smiles. "Yea, well what can I say? She needs me." -Chapter 5- No Date!- Hitoshi had told Boss that she'd wake up early to meet Tiko. When she did, Boss smiled. "Gee, it sounded like he was asking you out on a date or something." Boss had said. Hitoshi turned red. "No! How do you know!?" "I just do." "Well have you ever been asked on a date?" "Well," Hitoshi smiled and began to laugh. "He's just helping me, that's all." So, before the sun rose, Hitoshi woke up and crept out of the Clubhouse. She trotted out to the tree. She stopped to look up at it. Panda had told her that the tree was the center of many events. (One scene in my fic Sitting In a Tree is one of them.) As Hitoshi stared up into the tree, Tiko snuck up behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. Hitoshi gets startled and jumps. "Hey! You scared me! Don't do that!" Hitoshi shouts. Tiko puts his paw over her mouth. "Shhh! No one should hear!" "Why?" "Cuz he ate his ears! That's why!" Hitoshi and Tiko turn around to see Howdy. ". Howdy? What do you mean?" "Well ya know there's ears of corn? Well he ate his ears! So he cant hear!" Tiko gets am anime sweat drop and Hitoshi begins to crack up. "Ha! If you think that's funny, what did the fireman's wife say when he said he died?" Hitoshi asks. Tiko asks "What?" With a flat tone of voice, but Howdy seems interested. "She said liar, liar, pants on fire!" Hitoshi and Howdy crack up and Tiko falls anime style. -Chapter 6- On the trail- Tiko hated it when Howdy decided to tag along, he didn't know if he could trust him; or Hitoshi for that matter. But he let Howdy come anyways. "So how far is Skylar's place?" Hitoshi asks as she, Tiko, and Howdy walk on a path. "It's a little ways," Tiko responds. Hitoshi looks up into the sky. "How long is a little ways?" "Oh lets say about, um, 3 days." Hitoshi and Howdy stop. "3 DAYS!?" Tiko turns around, walking backwards. "Yup." Howdy looks at his abacus and sighs. "Well I'm glad that my owner's on vacation!" Hitoshi kicks some dust and begins to catch up to Tiko, who's still walking backwards. When she catches up to him, she asks, "Why do you travel so far from Skylar?" Tiko stares up into the sky. "Well, when I was young, she took care of me more, but since I'm older, I really don't need her care. But I always go visit her, but you know, sometime you just gotta visit the city. This place gets boring- fast." Hitoshi looked around her. He was right. There was just miles and miles of fields, just fields. "Gee, this place could use some sparkin' up!" Howdy blurts. He jumps up onto the closest rock. Tiko and Hitoshi stop and stare up at him. "What type o' fish comes outta the toilet?" Hitoshi raises her paw. "What? What?" "An angel fish! Ha! Get it?" Hitoshi rolls on the ground laughing and Tiko falls anime style- again. "Okay okay, let me make a joke!" Hitoshi shouts as she jumps up onto the rock. Tiko gets up. "Okay, this one's hilarious. What did the pig say to his wife who was cooking dinner?" "What?" Tiko flatly asks. "Hey honey, what's bacon?" Hitoshi and Howdy roll around laughing. Tiko gets up and brushes him self off. They're crazy, but I like them. He thought. "You guys should go on Saturday Night Live," Tiko says. Hitoshi nods. "Hold your horses! If we went on TV, Celeste would madder than a mad, uh, donkey!" Howdy says. "Yea, you've got a point, she'll be jealous all right!" Hitoshi adds. "We should get going; it's almost night and there's bobcats around here." Tiko says. So that night, Tiko built a fire and the 3 hams set up camp. (Gee, I guess Tiko was in Ham-Scouts when he was small because he sure knows how to survive in the wilderness!) As Tiko adds more logs, or should I say twigs to the fire, he says "Okay, you guys tell the funny stories so I'll tell the scary ones." Hitoshi and Howdy perk up. "Okay, this one's a scary story about what the future will be like." "Go on," Hitoshi mumbles. "Here goes. In the future, the earth will be a big greenhouse." Tiko hears them gasp slightly. "And, in the future, humans on the internet will be reading about our every move in a fan fic!!!!!!" "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! That means they read about us when we go use the bathroom!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitoshi screams as she runs around in circles. Tiko and Howdy fall anime style. "Dude, it's just a story I made up, take it easy." Tiko murmurs, embarrassed. "Chill cowgirl," Howdy whispers, looking around him to make sure no bobcats heard Hitoshi's pathetic act. -Chapter 7- Tiko's Secret- Tiko was the first to wake up the next morning. Once again, he seemed restless, so Tiko woke up Hitoshi and Howdy. "Tiko, ugh, it's really early! Oowah, I wanna sleep," Hitoshi complains. Hitoshi sits down and yawns again. "No can do," Tiko mumbles as he grabs her paw and heaves her up on her feet. Howdy moans. "We really have to get moving, if we're lucky, we can hitch a ride on a passing car." Tiko says. So, with much reluctance, the Howdy and Hitoshi wasa over to the nearest road, while Tiko tickys. When he gets to the road, Tiko scans the area for danger. "Okay, here comes a car, hopefully we can make this trip faster." Tiko assures as he prepares to jumps on the approaching car. "Good," Hitoshi murmurs. "Naomi can't wait all day," When Hitoshi looks up, Tiko and Howdy are already on the car! "Neither can we!" Tiko shouts. Hitoshi mumbles something and begins to chase after the car. "Hurry up! We cant save your owner if the owner's savior ain't here!" Howdy shouts. As Hitoshi scrambles up to the speeding car, Tiko reaches his paw out for her. "Grab on! Hurry!" Hitoshi grabs Tiko's paw and he lifts her up onto the bumper. "Phew! That was close!" Hitoshi pants. "Well, erm, thanks for giving a hand there," Hitoshi blushes. Tiko simply smiles. "Hey, no prob," He says. After about 10 minutes, Tiko gives Howdy and Hitoshi the signal to jump off. "Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Tiko shouts as he, Howdy and Hitoshi leap from the bumper. "Whew, that was a trip!" Hitoshi blurts. "So Tiko, how long is it to Skylar's from 'ere?" Howdy asks. Tiko squints down the long stretch of road. Hitoshi and Howdy both notice that after a while, trees begin to appear. "Is it in the woods?" Hitoshi impatiently asks, not letting Tiko answer. "Well, yes, not too far." Tiko answers. He looks at the setting sun, and his face turns to concern. "Well, it's not too far, but it's getting dark and we should set up camp." Hitoshi sighs. "I don't get why you're so afraid of the dark! Why? Are you a were-ham or something?" She asks. Tiko gives Hitoshi an annoyed look and begins to walk. "Hey! Wait up!" That night, after they make camp, Hitoshi wakes up and notices that Tiko is gone. "Wuh, T, Tiko? Where is he?" Hitoshi mumbles. She stumbles up and scans the area. Mumbling, Hitoshi walks away from the camp and over to a small spring. She cups her paws so she can get some water. As she sips the water, a ham approaches her. "Hitoshi, what are you doing up so late!?" Tiko asks. Hitoshi startles and drops the water from her paws, making a splash that got both Hitoshi and Tiko wet. "S, sorry, I'm kind of a klutz," Hitoshi mumbles. Tiko smiles. "Aw it's okay, I was the one who startled you." After a few seconds of silence, Hitoshi rises and says, "Hey, uh Tiko, why are so, you know, protective of Skylar?" Tiko sighs. "You have to promise not to tell, unless you have to." "I cross my heart, don't worry, I never tell a secret." Tiko's smile returns. "Okay, it's a long story, you ready?" "Yup," "Okay, well you obviously know Skylar makes medicine, right?" Hitoshi nods. "Well, her medicine can have some freaky affects on animals other than humans." ".okay, what happens if you or I drink it?" "It either kills you or makes you live forever." "Tiko," "Yes?" "Did you get this from a story book?" "No! It's all true! If any ham gets their paws on this potion, they could live forever and who knows what would happen!?" "Sorry, it just sounds a little, well, fictional." "Well you're the first one I've told someone about this stuff. You see, I'm kind of like a guard, I protect Skylar from animals that want that medicine. That's why I've been so, reserved. I'm sorry if I've been rude to Howdy or you." "Aw it's okay, you have an excuse." Tiko smiles and glances back towards the camp site, where Howdy still sleeps. "I should warn you that the trip back will be a lot harder than the trip here, we'll have to be extra careful." Tiko mumbles something and heads back to camp. Hitoshi stood where she was. Was she ready for the trip back? The hard part? She'd have to be, if she wanted to see Naomi's smiling face again. -Chapter 8- Skylar: The 5 year old genius!- "Are we there yet?" Hitoshi whines. Tiko and Howdy stop. "Hitoshi you are so immature!" Tiko comments. "Don't worry, we're almost there." They turn a bend, where a small house sits. Hitoshi eagerly runs up to the door. As Tiko and Howdy approach, Hitoshi jumps up and down. "Oh! Oh! If this is so fictional like a fairy tale, then in order for this door to open, you have to say the magic word!" She squeals. "And what's the magic word? Please?" Howdy asks. Tiko rolls his eyes. "Nope. You've got to say-OPEN SESAME SEEDS!!!!!!!!" Tiko and Howdy falls anime style. "Geez, Hitoshi did you ever learn anything?" Tiko asks. Hitoshi crosses her arms and smiles proudly. "Nope. That's why one of my many nicknames is Halfwit Hitoshi!" "And you're actually proud of that nickname?" Howdy asks, astonished. "Yup, I don't care, really." Tiko sighs and walks up to the door. "It didn't open. Hitoshi this isn't a fairy tale." He says. Tiko kicks the door and it slowly opens. "You've just gotta know your way around here!" Hitoshi gets and anime sweat drop. "I, I knew that." She mumbles. They enter the house. Instead of looking like the residence of some mysterious medicine man, it looked more like a little girl lived there. Most of the place was pink with Teddy Bears all over. In one corner there was some weird stove thing, which had some strange green liquid boiling in it. "Does Skylar have a kid or somethin'?" Howdy asks. Tiko shakes his head. "Nope, Skylar lives by herself, unless you'd consider a Teddy Bear named Mr. Wuzzles a resident." He responds. Howdy and Hitoshi stare at Tiko. "What do you, mean?" Hitoshi asks. Tiko gestures his paw towards a young girl approaching them. "See for your self." "Hewwo! I'm Skywar! Tiko bring fwiends in time for Skywar's tea poty!" The girls squeals. "You mean to say Skylar is this little girl!?" Hitoshi shouts. "Yea. Um, should I have warned you?" Tiko asks. "It doesn't matter. Although Skylar may act like a typical 5 year old. She's smarter than Einstein." Howdy blinks. "Why did Tiko bwing fweinds? For tea poty?" Skylar asks, sitting down in front of the hams. Tiko jumps into Skylar's hand as she strokes him gently. "Tiko twavel far just to see Skywar!" Tiko grabs a sunflower seed from Skylar's pocket and nibbles it. Skylar giggles. Finishing his seed, Tiko whispers, "Now's the time to give Skylar the note! And don't worry! She can read!" Hitoshi, as if in a trance, suddenly pops into life and grabs the note, which had been strapped on her back for quite some time. "Oh, here it is." She murmurs as she reaches the note out to Skylar. "Note for Skywar?" Skylar asks as she takes the note from Hitoshi. Skylar scans the note and looks up smiling. "I will help any fwiend of Tiko! Will make medicine for Naomi now." Skylar says. She gently puts Tiko on the ground and head over to the odd stove. "Will take few hours." Skylar says. "Want Sunfwower seed?" Hitoshi and Howdy, hearing the 'magic word' scramble over to Hitoshi who holds a bounty of Sunflower seeds. "Enjoy," Skylar squeals as she turns to the stove. Tiko walks over to Hitoshi and Howdy. "You guys deserve a break. But remember Hitoshi, the hard parts yet to come. I have to aide you on the way home. If I don't, it's likely you'll die." Howdy swallows his seed hard. "Now whadda ya talkin' bout?" He asks. "Nothing, don't worry." Tiko assures. Hitoshi was still a little astonished about this Skylar girl. She had expected Skylar to be some old wise woman, not a little girl with speaking problems. But Hitoshi just shrugged it off. She had heard so many outrageous things lately that it didn't seem to matter. Besides, she thought. I already tried pinching my self about 70 times. It goes to prove this ain't no dream. Hitoshi looks up at Skylar who is adding ingredients to a beaker. Anyways, it's for Naomi. She doesn't have to suffer much longer. "Hey Tiko! How much longer?" Hitoshi asks after waiting for 3 hours. Tiko peeps his head out of Skylar's pocket, his mouth full of sunflower seeds. "Not much. Be patient." He answers. Hitoshi nods and grumbles something. "This'll take forever!" Howdy whines. "Almost done. Hamstas be patient." Skylar mumbles as she mixes some type of plant in the mix. After another 7 minutes, Skylar turns to Howdy and Hitoshi, who where playing cards. "All done! Fwiend with stwipes come here if you want Naomi better." She says. Hitoshi drops her deck of cards and scrambles up to the counter. Skylar holds a small beaker with a cork on the lid. The liquid inside is green, the same color as the ribbon that keeps up her ponytail. "Wittle hamsta must be careful. Tiko will help you. Only Naomi dwink. If any other aminal dwinks, you will get a weally long time out!" Skylar warns. Hitoshi nods as she holds the bottle. It bubbles. As Skylar shows the 3 hamsters their ways out, Skylar shouts, "Come visit Skywar for tea poty! Bye-bye!" -Chapter 9- The hard part starts- "Tiko! You are so weird!" Hitoshi jokes. She had been teasing Tiko along the way back because of what Skylar turned out to be. Tiko smiled. "I know I am." He said. "I don't get it why Skylar threatened to give Hitoshi a time out if she lets anyone else drink the medicine?!" Howdy asks. He turns to Hitoshi. "Do 'ya know bout this?" He asks her. Hitoshi runs her paw across her lips, showing him that her lips were sealed. Howdy grumbled something and looks at Tiko. Tiko also runs his paw across his lips. They all begin to laugh. As they laugh and walk, Tiko suddenly spots something in the bush. "Guys! Hide! Duck! Behind that rock!" He shouts as he pushes Howdy and Hitoshi behind the rock. Tiko quickly follows. "What is it?!" Hitoshi whispers. Tiko covers her mouth. "Bobcat," He murmurs. As he says that, a large bobcat jumps out from the long grass, sniffing around. "He wants the potion." The bobcat raises his head in the air and takes a big whiff. He then turns his yellow eyes to the rock. "He sees us!!" Hitoshi screams. The bobcat snarls and begins to chase the hams. "RUN!!!!" Tiko yells. The 3 hams scramble from their hiding place onto the open road. Tiko looks behind him and sees Hitoshi cornered by the bobcat. "TIKO!!!!!! A little help here!" Hitoshi whines. She covers the potion. "Stay here!" Tiko shouts to Howdy. Tiko picks up the biggest rock he sees and chucks it at the wild cat. The rock hits the feline on the head. It snarls and turns to Tiko. "Hey fur face!!!" Tiko shouts. The cat hisses. "Yea I'm talking to you FISH BREATHE!!!!!" Tiko chucks another rock and begins to flee into the brush. The bobcat follows him. "Tiko!" Hitoshi yells. She runs from the corner over to Howdy. "Oh where is he?" Hitoshi whines. "I dunno," Howdy mumbles. After 5 minutes, Howdy and Hitoshi hear a loud splash. Hearing this, they scramble into the brush to see a bobcat soaked to the bone making an escape. Tiko stands on the bank of a river sticking his tongue out at the bobcat. "Tiko! You're alive!" Hitoshi squeals. She runs up to him and hugs him. He turns bright red. "Y, yea I'm alive. It wasn't that hard. You just got to know how to outsmart them!" He says. Howdy begins to chuckle. Hitoshi notices why he's laughing and lets go of Tiko. "Erm, we should get going, don't'cha think?" She asks. Tiko nods. -Chapter 10- Lily pads and Bobcats- "Ha! I loved how you threw that rock at that cat!" Howdy shouts. They had been talking about Tiko's fight with the cat all evening. Tiko kept quiet though. "Hey Tiko. It's getting dark and you like to build camp when it's dark. Should we make camp then?" Hitoshi asks when she notices something wrong with Tiko. Tiko shakes his head. "No. We're almost home. We can just take a quick break right here." He says. "Okay, if you say so." They sit down on a small rock. "Phew! I needed a break!" Howdy pants. Hitoshi manages to smile. "Yea, me too," She glances over to Tiko, his eyes are fixed on a bush. "Tiko? C'mon man! We've taken a long enough break. Let's get going." "W, what? Sorry I wasn't listening." "We're going to start walking, okay?" "Yea, okay." As they walk, Howdy tells Tiko and Hitoshi of the time the ham hams jumped on this big bouncy things humans call a trampoline. "Heke? A trampoline? That sounds like fun!" Hitoshi exclaims. They pass by a river with lily pads all over. "Hey Howdy, are the trampolines like those lily pads over there?" "Yup!" "Sweet!" Hitoshi begins to runs to the river. "Hitoshi! That river ain't as shallow as the one Tiko was on!!!" Howdy shouts. Tiko diverts his attention from a bush to Hitoshi. "Uh, Hitoshi!" He yells. Hitoshi ignores them and dives into the river. "She can swim." Howdy mumbles. "I've never met a ham that can swim." Hitoshi paddles out to the nearest lily pad and climbs on. "What were you guys yelling bout? I couldn't hear you?!" She asks. "Uh, nothing, never mind." "Hey! This is fun! You guys should try this!" Hitoshi begins to jump up and down on the lily pad as if it were a trampoline. "That ham scares me," Tiko mumbles. Hitoshi begins to jump higher and do little flips. After about 5 flips, she prepares to do a big flip when Tiko and Howdy hear a loud growl behind them. "TIKO! IT'S THAT BOBCAT AGAIN!" Howdy shouts as he begins to run in one direction. The bobcat ignores him as he eyes Hitoshi- and her medicine which was still strapped to her back. As Hitoshi lands the jump, the medicine slides off her back and into the river. "Atata! The potion!" She shouts as she dives into the rapids after the potion. "Hitoshi! Don't!" Tiko shouts as he attempts to chase the bobcat. The bobcat dives into the river after Hitoshi. Tiko stops and turns to Howdy. "Go get help Howdy! Now!" She shouts. Howdy reluctantly nods and runs off. Tiko runs along the bank after Hitoshi, the medicine, and the bobcat. Tiko began to panic as the gap between Hitoshi and the wild cat began to shrink. "I've, almost, got it!" Hitoshi pants. Hitoshi grabs the potion; the bobcat yowls in distress. "Hitoshi! Throw the potion up here! He'll kill you if you don't!" Tiko shouts. Hitoshi looks up and tosses the potion. Tiko just barely catches it. The bobcat hisses as it tries to get on the shore after Tiko. Hitoshi tries to follow the cat, but since she's so small and the current was so strong, she began to lose control and was swept downstream screaming Tiko's name. When the bobcat makes it to shore, Tiko finds a pebble nearby and throws it at the furious feline. "Yup! I've got the potion! IN YOUR FACE!" Tiko sticks his tongue out at the cat and begins to run. The bobcat hisses and chases Tiko. Where should I put the potion? Where's Hitoshi? How am I gonna get rid of this stupid cat? So many things were going through Tiko's head that he didn't notice he was approaching a cliff. He skidded to a stop and looked to his left- a waterfall. Tiko prayed that Hitoshi didn't fall down it as he turns to face his enemy. -Chapter 10- Tiko vs. the Bobcat- Tiko's eyes narrowed as he stared at the cat. It was bigger up close- much bigger. The cat hissed. He really wants this potion! Tiko thought. He'd probably risk his life for it. Hey! That's it! "Come and get me!" Tiko shouts. He knew he was cornered; the only way to escape alive was to trick the feline. Just like a cartoon. Tiko runs over to a swamp which was not far away. He finds a small empty beer bottle and begins to fill it with the green muck from the swamp. He had to hurry; the bobcat was almost on top of him. Tiko switches the muck with the potion. He tucks the potion in the beer bottle under some brush and then turns. *Wham!* Tiko gets a face full of claws from the bobcat. He rolls a few feet. Realizing how close he was to the edge, he stumbled to his feet, his eye scratched. "Ouchichi. Hey you're gonna pay for that!!!" Tiko yells as he shows the furious bobcat the beaker filled with muck. The bobcat yowls in satisfaction. "Oh, you think you're getting this?" Tiko asks with sarcasm in his voice. The bobcat detects his tone and growls. It charges at him and Tiko dodges the attack. Suddenly, Tiko feels a sharp pain in his tail. Shit. It's got me! Tiko tries to run but the cat's claws have him good and tight. "It's now or never! Hey bobcat!" Tiko gets the cat's attention. This is for Hitoshi! "FETCH!" With that, Tiko throws the fake potion over the cliff. Tiko was right, that dumb cat dove off the cliff, right after the fraud potion. Tiko tries to grab a hold of a nearby weed, but the cat had a good grip on him. And in one swift move, Tiko is pulled of the cliff with the bobcat. And there, in the bush, a potion sits, the potion that means life or death for Naomi. -Chapter 11- Bad News with a Cherry on Top- "Hitoshi? Hey Hitoshi? You okay?" Hitoshi's eyes slowly open to see the ham hams looking over her. "Wuh? Heke? What happened?" Hitoshi asked, dazed. "You fell down a waterfall." Celeste says flatly. Hitoshi sits up and looks around. Celeste was right, she was soaking wet. And, she sat at the base of a waterfall. Hitoshi notices a bobcat laying, dead, a few feet away. "The bobcat, he's dead." "Yup!" Mable says enthusiastically as if nothing bad happened. "Someone killed it for you! It was probably Tiko. We found a beaker with a bunch of yucky swamp crap. He probably tricked the dumb cat!" That's when Hitoshi realizes Tiko isn't there. "Where is Tiko anyways?" There's an eerie silence. The hams all look at their feet. "That's what we'd like to know," Sandy mutters, staring at her feet. Hitoshi scrambles to her feet, despite her injuries. "What do you mean? I thought he was with Howdy!?" "No, Tiko sent me 'ta get the ham hams! I, haven't seen him, since," Howdy adds. Hitoshi glances over to the bobcat. A pool of blood lay around it. Hitoshi gulps. She limps over to the dead feline and studies it. "He fell." She mutters. She looks to the side of the cat; that's when she sees footprints- hamster footprints. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. She could see it, as if she were there. Tiko had tricked the bobcat into jumping the cliff and somehow, he ended up going down with the cat. He risked his life, for Naomi; and me. She turns back to the ham hams. They already seemed to have figured out what had happened, because they too, were crying. "How could this get any worse?" Hitoshi asks to herself. She looks into the sky, trying to keep back tears. Suddenly, Stan remembers something. "Hey, uh Hitoshi?" He asks. Hitoshi looks over at him. "Where's the potion? Do you have it? We couldn't find it anywhere." Hitoshi moans. Great. More bad news. "It has to be somewhere!" Hitoshi whines to herself. She begins searching in bushes and weeds with no luck. She even gets the guts to look under the dead bobcat's paw for the potion. Nothing. Nothing but the fraud. But those footprints? Are those Tiko's? No, no. He's, dead. Hitoshi glances back up at the waterfall. Maybe, just maybe, the potion was up there. "Guys," Hitoshi starts. The hams look up. "Yes?" "Do you know how we can get up this waterfall?" -Chapter 12- Lucky Find- "Howdy, you lead the way, ouchichi, I'm kinda hurtin' here," Hitoshi suggests as soon as they reach the top of the waterfall. Howdy nods. "I recall Tiko runnin' over 'ere. The potion's got to be around here!" He says. With that, the hams search every bush they see. Just then, Bijou calls out. "Hurry! Over here! I think I found something!" She shouts. The ham hams run to her side. She points to a small pool of blood. "There definitely was a bad fight here," Boss mumbles. Dexter glances over to his right. He spots something green; bright green. "Hey guys!" He shouts as he picks up the beer bottle. "I think I found something!" Hitoshi squeals with delight when she sees the beer bottle. "This is it! The potion! Tiko must have switched it and hid it!" She picks up the bottle and studies it. "Hif, hif, yup! This is it! No mistake!" The hams cheer, but as soon as Hitoshi attempts to carry the bottle, they know they have to carry it together. "This will, grooba, take a while longer than, ouchichi, expected." Hitoshi pants. Mable gives Hitoshi a concerned look. "Hey Hitoshi I don't think you should carry this. You just fell from a waterfall you!" Mable comments. "I know," "Besides, you did a ton of work as you know it!" "Thanks, Mabe." -Chapter 13- Seeing ghosts?- The ham hams finally managed to get the potion to the Clubhouse. Hitoshi decided to stay one more night before leaving. In the evening, Hitoshi sat under a tree. She missed Tiko. "Tiko why'd you have to go? Geez! I mean c'mon! You deserve to live for Pete's sake!" She cries to herself. Sandy sees Hitoshi, and decides to go over and comfort her. "Hey Hitoshi, what's wrong?" Sandy asks as she sits down next to Hitoshi. She knew what was wrong, she just wanted to hear if Hitoshi really cared for Tiko. "You know Sandy. It's Tiko. I miss him! What a jerk! Why's he leave me!? What a jerk! What a jerk! What a jerk!" Hitoshi buries her face in her paws. It's obvious she likes him. Sandy thinks. "Hey Hitoshi it's okay. I mean, like, there's a chance Tiko may still be alive!" Hitoshi nods, but doesn't look up. That's when Sandy heard the familiar tune, Jingle's tune. "Hey! It's Jingle! And Herbert! C'mon Hitoshi!" She grabs Hitoshi and pulls her up. Sandy saw someone that Hitoshi didn't. The ham hams all go to greet Jingle. "Hamha Jingle!" Hamtaro greets. "Hey Hambone," "IT'S HAMTARO!" Hitoshi wipes her eyes. She then sees a very familiar ham on Herbert. She assumes it's a leaf or something, but then, it talks. "Hitoshi? Aren't you going to say hi?" "T, Tiko!?" "Well yea it's me, who else would it be!?" Hitoshi cries with delight and climbs onto Herbert. She hugs Tiko. "You jerk! Why'd you do that!?" She squeals. "I had to. But I see you found the potion." "I thought you were dead?!" "Well I'm not. "That means you're a ghost." "And I'm no ghost!" The ham hams chuckle. Hitoshi turns to the hams. "Well, I might as well get going now, Jingle and Herbert can help me take the potion to Naomi. Thank you so much! Ha! Naomi'd probably be dead if it weren't for you guys! I'll come visit!" Hitoshi gives her goodbye hugs and loads the potion onto Herbert's back. "Have a safe trip home! Tell Naomi we said hi!" Mable shouts as they ride over the horizon. "She still looks familiar," Stan mumbles after they left. "That ham was crazy, but I like her, I guess," Celeste murmurs. Mable giggles and paints a sloppy picture on her face. "MABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Chapter 14- All Adventures must come to an end- As Jingle sings, Hitoshi and Tiko talk. "Hey Tiko, do you wanna come to Naomi's home with me? She'd love to have another ham around!" Tiko sighs. "I'm sorry Hitoshi but I can't." He glumly says. "Why?" "It's because I want to travel the world and help hams in need like you." "Well gee, it sounds like you really like me," Hitoshi jokes. Tiko laughs. "I'll come visit you. I'll never forget about you. How could I?" Hitoshi smiles and hugs him again. "Oh yea, if you see the hams again, tell Howdy I said thanks!" Tiko says as he gets off Herbert. "I will, but you promise to come see me?" "I cross my heart." "Okay! Not literally!" Tiko gives Hitoshi one final wave and heads off for new adventures. Hitoshi stares for a long time, until Jingle says, "Well the wind's a blowin' and I'm afraid it's time we get goin'" "Okay Jingle, thank you too!" Hitoshi says as she turns to him. "Next stop, Naomi's!" -Epilogue: one week later,- "Hitoshi!" Naomi calls. She kneels in the green grass and waits for Hitoshi to run up. "Here's a sunflower seed." Thank you! Oh! This is good! Krrmp, krrmp. Naomi giggles. "Troi and Vince still don't believe that you saved me! They say it's a load of cow pie! Ha!" Yea! Those little brats don't know what I had been thorugh! Many good things had happened since Hitoshi saved Naomi. Her mother scrounged up enough money to buy her kids a decent house. Naomi was now going to school and making friends! "I met a bunch of people who own hamsters like me! One girl owns gerbils! I wish you could come to school with me Hitoshi! Just in case if I get into some trouble! You're my best friend and that's what best friends do!" You've got that right! Hitoshi had made new friendships and made one even stronger. Hitoshi never forgot what Naomi had said to her. Being a girl's best friend was better than winning the lottery for her. Hitoshi never stopped thinking about Tiko. She knew he was thinking about her too. And that's the way Hitoshi wanted things. Hitoshi visited the ham hams as much as she could. She told them stories. Her favorite one was the ghost story Tiko told her. But Hitoshi was surprised when the ham hams thought Hitoshi was crazy after telling the ghost story. Hitoshi simply smiled and said, "Being crazy is what I do best!"  
  
The End!!! ;D *Like it? Then send me a review! I LOVE reviews! Do you think I'd make a good ham ham? Tee hee, I'm Hitoshi!* 


End file.
